Rise of the Elementals
by Son-of-Chaos-and Order
Summary: Set in modern times. What if Elsa wasn't the only one with powers. What if she kept them a secret. Rating may change to M depending on the poll. Main characters are Elsa and two Ocs


**Hello fellow fanfictioners. This is my third story and the longest one in one siting. Anyway I do not own Frozen (that belongs to Disney).**

"Anna I'm going out for awhile." Elsa said as she opened the door.

"OK, just be back in time for church." Anna replied. After that Elsa grabbed her keys and drove her car for about five minutes until she came to a forest around three miles from her and Anna's house. When she got out of the car she started the jog for a couple minutes until she arrived at a clearing. After Elsa arrived she saw that the clearing was still covered with ice from the last time she was there.

"Wow, I'm getting stronger," she muttered in amazement, "it's been almost two weeks since I've been able to practice my powers." Exactly one second later she felt an intense burst of heat that immediately vaporized all the ice, turning it into steam. Wondering where all that heat came from she jogged in the direction where she felt the heat originate. After jogging for close to a minute she came to a different clearing and what she saw chilled her to the core. There were huge chunks of earth missing, fires burning away at some of the plant life, ice covering what was not burning, huge geysers of water shooting up and some of the plants growing then shrink continuously (some were even exploding and coming back together). After her initial shock she saw two boys. The first boy had straight black hair with brown eyes wearing what looked like a gi with a white belt holding it together. The second one very curly dirty blonde hair bordering on brown with blue eyes that could look into your very soul, he was wearing a red shirt that said in white letters, Keep calm and we'll break his legs, jeans (that didn't quite look like regular jeans), and had glasses on. She noticed that both of them were barefoot but despite what the ground looked like, neither of them had any cuts, scrapes, or bruises on them.

She watched as the first one held out his right hand and it seemed as if a sword hilt started to build itself. Elsa rubbed her eyes just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. After she opened her eyes and saw that he grabbed the hilt.

"_Why would he make a sword hilt but not make a sword blade_?" Elsa thought. Right then she saw a spark at the end of the hilt and then explode into a three foot blade made of electricity. Then she saw the second boy just stand there and take a deep breath bringing his hands in front of his face and into a prayer position, he then opened his hand with palms down and in the blink of an eye he moved them down and exhaled. Elsa then noticed that everything within a five foot radius instantly became as flat as an atom and the light around and the him became very distorted and started to swirl around him. He also turned black, so black that a new moon seemed full in comparison. Everything seemed to slow down around him. She then noticed that a white dome took shape around the field.

All of a sudden Elsa felt herself being pulled into the battlefield and saw that she and other things were being pulled towards the second boy. After her shock was over she screamed a very loud scream. The scream made the boys jump and she suddenly felt herself with a hard thump just inches away from the five foot radius around the second boy. She looked at both of them and in a very scared voice said,

"Who are you, how were you doing that?" The two boys looked at each other for a few seconds and the second one said,

"I'm Ethan, he's Jeremiah. How we were doing that? Well, we're gifted. Question is, what are you doing here?"

Elsa replied,"Well...I came to another clearing just a short ways from here to practice my powers when I felt an intense burst of heat, so I went to investigate and I saw Jeremiah make a sword handle."

"What kind of powers do you have?" asked Jeremiah while he and Ethan both leaned up against a tree that Elsa noted wasn't there a few seconds ago.

"I can control ice and snow, and there wasn't a tree there and now there is. What's up with that" Ethan gave her a big smirk and said,

"That's where my powers come into play. I can control time, space, matter, and energy." Jeremiah then said

"And I can control strong force, the electromagnetic spectrum, weak force, and gravity." he saw Elsa give a slightly confused look, sighed and said, "Other wise know as the fundamental forces of the universe." Elsa then had an even more confused look on her face and asked Jerimiah,

"Wait if you can control gravity then how was everything within a five foot radius around Ethan flat"

"Well," said Ethan, "That's easy. Since I can control space then I can use anything in space, such as black holes"

"OK, then what was with the white dome around the field" Elsa asked. Ethan then answered the question with a question.

"Have you ever heard of a white hole?"

"No what's that" Elsa asked.

"A white hole is the exact opposite black hole. Where nothing can escape a black hole, nothing can enter a white hole"

"Hey Ethan." said Jeremiah.

"Yeah?" Ethan replied.

"What time is it?" Jeremiah asked.

"Well it's a few minutes until seven so I'll open a portal and we can get to church" Ethan Replied.

"Wait, won't everybody think that you were demon possessed or you gave your soul to Satan" Elsa asked with a look of concern ,worry, and shock on her face.

Ethan replied with "Like I said ealier, we're gifted. Our powers activated when both of us were attacked while on a youth trip to the Texas state park." Jeremiah continued with,

"Ethan, his girlfriend, and I were on a nature walk when three mountain lions caught us in a circle. All three of the mountain lions just jumped at the three of us and our fight or flight response was activated."

"I closed my eyes and raised my arms to protect my face and when I didn't feel pain I opened up my eyes and what I saw shocked me. The mountain lion was trapped in a cage made of what looked like granite. When that happened I felt very different. I could sense the magma way below our feet, all the water in the world,I knew where storms were happening and when a new one would pop up, and I felt as if I were the earth itself, along with how much energy was in each object. Then I felt even more different, it felt as if I could feel the entire universe and time itself." Ethan said.

"When the mountain lion jumped at me I felt as if I were moving at thrice my normal speed and I put both hands out and what I saw really surprised me, electricity was coming out of them. When it hit the mountain lion, it was instantly electrocuted and dropped dead. Then like Ethan I felt very different, I could feel the pull of gravity on everything, feel all the electricity in the world, and feel the atomic structure of all things." Jeremiah said.

"And when we looked at my girlfriend, Katie, we saw that there were vines holding down the mountain lion, and it was struggling to try to free itself" Ethan said. "It was then that we knew that she could control both plants and animals. After some practice we found out that we had an interesting ability. Jeremiah could turn his body into pure electricity, Katie could transform into any animal, and I could turn my body into the elements and with some of my energy abilities I could change the state, i.e. if I were made entirely of water then I could become ice or water vapor." Then all of a sudden Elsa noticed that everything was completely still. The birds in the air, the explosions all around them, and even the sun (which should be down) was still. She then said,

"Hey, why is everything so still but us three?"

"That's because I froze time all around us so that we could talk." Ethan replied, "anyway Jeremiah and I are going to church, see ya." Then everything started moving and two swirling portals appeared. Ethan stepped into one and Jeremiah in the other. After they walked throught the portals they vanished.

"_Looks like life just became more interesting_," Elsa thought, "_I wonder if I'll ever see them again_?" She then remembered that it was almost seven.

"Oh crap," she said, "I'm gonna be late for church!" Elsa then ran as fast as she could to her car.

**OK a poll is on my profile as to which you want. Is this story fine the way it is or should I add more chapters, and please review.**


End file.
